minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
A Sword is a helpful weapon in Minecraft: Story Mode. It is used to kill players and mobs. Wooden Sword = Appearances * In the first scene, Jesse is shown using a wooden sword hitting a stand with a pumpkin. **In the woods, Jesse uses a wooden sword to fight a horde of zombies. However, it breaks before the choice of letting Reuben (Pig) run or protecting him. * During "[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']]", Soren will draw a wooden sword out when zombies come out of the maze to Ivor's secret laboratory. If Gabriel was saved in the first episode, Petra will also use a wooden sword in the maze to fight off the zombies. * In "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]", if Nell is saved by Jesse, she will craft a wooden sword during "The Walls", but never uses it. *In "Jailhouse Block", Terry, an inmate, tries to attack Jesse with a wooden sword for a cookie or mushroom stew. |-| Golden Sword = Appearances *In " The Order of the Stone", in Ivor's secret lair, Petra finds a golden sword in a chest. If Jesse still has the stone sword, she will steal it for herself, otherwise she will give it to Jesse. **In Gabriel's Temple, if Petra has the golden sword, Petra uses a Golden Sword to fight off the tentacles of the Wither Storm. **If Jesse has the golden sword, he/she will use it to fight the Wither Storm. **If Jesse has the golden sword, outside the Nether Portal, he/she will use the sword to fight a zombie. **In The Temple of the Order of the Stone, when the gang needs to craft something, Jesse shows his/her Sword and mentions that he/she has a sword. If he/she has the golden sword, it will be a golden sword. *In "Assembly Required", if Jesse owns the golden sword, he/she will use it when fighting Ghasts in the Nether. **If Petra has Wither Sickness and she owns a golden sword, she will use it to fight Ivor. *In "The Last Place You Look", Soren uses a golden sword after coming out of the End to kill a zombie. *In "A Block and a Hard Place", if Jesse owns the golden sword, it breaks after Jesse kills a spider. *In "Order Up!", Petra uses an enchanted version of her golden sword in some battle scenes. *In "A Portal to Mystery", DanTDM and determinately LDShadowLady or StampyCat use golden swords to fight spiders. *In "[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']]", Petra re-obtains her golden sword that she nicknamed "Miss Butter" (a reference that Minecraft players make to golden tools being poorly stable), which she can reveal to Jesse that she spent weeks enchanting it. **Later in the episode, Jesse is left with a choice to either help Jack or Petra when both are in a bind. If Jesse chooses to help Jack, Petra gets away unharmed, however she loses her golden sword and will use an iron sword for the rest of the game. If Jesse chooses to help Petra however, she will save her golden sword in the process and will use it for the rest of the game, however this will result in Jack damaging his "signature eye", requiring him to wear an eyepatch for the rest of the game. |-| Stone Sword = Appearances *In " The Order of the Stone", in a cave, Jesse crafts a stone sword using Petra's items. **On the bridge, if Jesse chooses to fight, Jesse will use his/her stone sword. **At the convention, if Jesse chooses to threaten Otis or trade with him, Jesse will use a stone sword. **If Jesse still has the stone sword, In Gabriel's Temple, when fighting the tentacles of the Wither Storm, Jesse will use a stone sword. ** If Jesse still has the stone sword, outside the Nether Portal, Jesse will use the sword to fight a zombie. **In the Temple of the Order of the Stone, when the gang needs to craft something, Jesse shows his/her Sword and mentions that he/she has a sword. If the Jesse has the stone sword, it will be a stone sword. *In "The Last Place You Look", Magnus and Ellegaard use stone swords outside Soren's Temple. * In "A Block and a Hard Place", if Jesse still has a stone sword, it breaks after a fight with a spider in Ivor's maze. *In "Order Up!", the Sky City Guards use stone swords. **If Jesse choose to send Aiden over the edge, Lukas will have a stone sword. *In "A Portal to Mystery", if Jesse fails to hit a zombie, Ivor will draw a stone sword and kill it. **In Stacy Plays' and TorqueDawg's portraits, they can be seen holding stone swords. *In "A Journey's End?" Emily gives Jesse a stone sword to fight Hadrian and Mevia. *In "Hero in Residence" Jesse uses a stone sword to kill charged creepers near Beacontown. |-| Iron Sword = Appearances *In " The Order of the Stone", on the bridge, if the player chooses to fight, Petra will use an iron sword. **If Jesse takes the golden sword, Petra will use her iron one while fighting the Wither Storm in Gabriel's Temple. *In "Assembly Required", if Jesse chooses to rescue Petra from the Wither Storm, she will use an iron sword to fight Ivor. *In "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", Lukas uses an iron sword to fight Aiden. **Isa uses two iron swords to fight Hostile Mobs. *In "A Journey's End?", Em uses an iron sword at Gladiator Junction. *In "[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']]", Jesse uses an iron sword in the cave. *In "[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']]", Petra uses an iron sword (determinant) to destroy the clock (determinant). *In "Jailhouse Block", Jesse is given the choice between an enchanted iron sword or a diamond sword. **Terry and Carmine are also seen wielding iron swords. **Later, Jack and Petra (If she was sent to get the clock) both get iron swords after freeing *If Jesse and Jack give their swords to PorkChop, Jesse will obtain an enchanted iron sword in Romeoburg. |-| Diamond Sword = Appearances *In " The Order of the Stone", in the opening cutscene, Gabriel the Warrior is shown using a diamond sword. **At EnderCon, when Ivor releases the Wither Storm, Gabriel tries to attack it using a diamond sword. **Inside Gabriel's Temple, the same person attacks the tentacles of the Wither Storm using a diamond sword. *In "A Block and a Hard Place", Jesse can choose to craft a diamond sword to destroy the Wither Storm's command block. *In "Order Up!", The Blaze Rods acquire enchanted diamond swords. **In most battles, Jesse uses an enchanted diamond sword. When used from the intro, the sword seems to have the sweep ability from The Combat Update. **Ivor has a diamond sword after fighting Aiden. *In "[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']]", in Cassie Rose's portrait, she can be seen holding a diamond sword. *In "A Journey's End?", Slab uses a diamond sword in the Games, in Gladiator Junction. **After the competitors begin their rebellion against the Old Builders, Hadrian uses several diamond swords to fight against Jesse. Afterwards, Jesse obtains a diamond sword from his/her friends to challenge Hadrian and Mevia again. *In "Hero in Residence", Jack uses a diamond sword. *In "Giant Consequences", while trying to escape one of Romeo's challenges, Jesse can craft a diamond sword instead of a diamond pickaxe. However, a Shulker will hit them, affecting them with levitation, and thus resulting in death. * In "Jailhouse Block", Jesse is given the choice between a diamond sword or an enchanted iron sword. |-| Command Block Enchanted Diamond Sword = :For other Command Block Enchanted tools, see Command Block Tools. Appearances *In "A Block and a Hard Place", Jesse has an option to create one, which Jesse uses to destroy the command block. It has a black outline and a golden handle. *In the Adventure Pass's advertising art, Jesse is holding the enchanted diamond command block sword. Trivia *When asked to craft a stone sword in "[[The Order of the Stone (Episode)|'The Order of the Stone']]", Jesse can chose to create a lever and earn an achievement. *If Jesse ends up with the golden sword, there is a glitch in the game that will make it look as if they are using a stone sword. This happens multiple times throughout the game. *The sword is the only item where every variant makes an appearance in Minecraft: Story Mode. *Many people choose to use golden swords, such as DanTDM and Petra, while, in Minecraft, they are not considered to be useful, as they break easily. **It has been confirmed by Eric Stripe on Tumblr that Petra chose to use a gold sword because it could make her victims more humiliated: (http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/164863056471/how-did-petra-name-her-gold-enchanted-sword-miss http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/162903881116/first-amazing-job-on-season-2-so-far-second) *Oddly enough, the stone sword and golden sword always break at the same time when Jesse is on top of the maze in the Far Lands. **The stone sword has been used as much as the golden sword, unless you chose to fight on top of the bridge. **Gold tools break before stone ones in Minecraft. *So far, Jesse is the only character to have every sword in Minecraft: Story Mode. (Determinant) *Though it was shown in the advertising art of the Adventure Pass, the command block sword doesn't come back in either episodes six, seven, nor eight; this was just for advertising. *Depending on the player's choices, the golden sword or the diamond sword can be the only sword variant to appear in every episode of Minecraft: Story Mode so far. **If the player chose to save Gabriel from the Wither Storm and chose the diamond sword in the Sunshine Institute, the diamond sword will appear in every episode. **If the player chose to trade the stone sword with Otis or save Petra from the Wither Storm, and saves Petra from the Prismarine Colossus, the golden sword will appear in every episode. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Craftable Items